


For Your Sake

by Rhaeluna



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Frozen (2013)
Genre: Blood Magic, Canon Compliant, City of Yharnam, Crossover, F/F, Fluff and Horror, Gothic, Horror, Monsters, Post-Canon, Werewolves, happy halloween motherfuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaeluna/pseuds/Rhaeluna
Summary: Elsa and Anna travel to Yharnam in search of a cure for Anna's untreatable sickness. It doesn't go well.





	For Your Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October 2018 Elsanna Fanfiction Contest at https://elsanna-shenanigans.tumblr.com. The theme was, appropriately, horror.
> 
> Happy spooky month!

Elsa and Anna had heard the mythical legends of the healing city all their lives, even from across the sea. The papers of Arendelle telegraphed news of miracle blood ministrations that healed any disease as the old butcher whispered in their ears the rumors of ancient sorceries. It all felt so far away; a fairy tale, a cauldron of revelry in a distant land.

So it was until Anna herself took ill. Try as she might, Queen Elsa couldn’t fight a sickness. She could sink a fleet of battleships in minutes, whip up a storm in seconds, but there was naught she could do to relieve her dear sister of her incurable ailment. Their castle reeked of despair as the days turned to weeks. Doctors from all over the land traveled expediently to the castle, but none could save her. Anna could barely walk, a slow husk of a woman who stank of sick and kept the whole kingdom holding a collective breath.

Elsa’s desperation reached a breaking point the day Anna went into a coma for over 72 hours. It nearly broke her and sent Arendelle tumbling once more into a blizzard. She thought she’d lost her other half. Her heart bleak, the Queen charted her fastest ship to the healing city of legend, where all rational accounts told her a cure would be waiting.

Elsa sang softly to a groggy but awake Anna below deck. She’d hold the girl’s head in her lap, kissing her forehead and cheeks. Heavy waves and a dark sky of breaking rain pounded against the vessel. When she’d run out of songs she began telling stories, everything she could remember.

A week passed, and on a shadowy, October afternoon Elsa and Anna found themselves standing before the city of promises. Gothic spires and winding cathedrals grew from the ground like bamboo scraping the rumbling sky. The wrought iron gates leading in hung ajar, and down a long, winding road Elsa could see streets littered with black coffins wrapped in heavy chains. 

Dozens of carriages were upturned along the empty lane, not a soul in sight. Elsa swallowed air, and her magic blossomed in her free hand. She held Anna against her side with the other, the girl half awake and pale. She could taste the rot in the air.

“Oh jeez, did th’ plague hit?”

“Looks like worse,” Elsa said as she held Anna tighter, “perhaps it clears up further in.” Last she’d heard, the city was fine. Prosperous, even. Instead, they’d found a ghost town. “Can you walk?” 

“Sure.” Anna pushed away from Elsa’s side, and wobbled into a standing position. “Lil’ shaky, but ’m good.” 

“Okay.”

“Please, your majesties,” Kai said from the heavy carriage behind them, “There must be another way.” A crow shrieked behind him, and he yelped in his seat.

“I’ there was,” Anna said, “Elsie woulda foun’ it already.” 

Elsa rubbed her sister’s back, doing her best to smile. “Thank you for the confidence vote.”

Anna giggled, and leaned in to kiss Elsa’s cheek. “An’time, love.” 

“I can’t stop you, of course,” Kai said as he crossed his arms, “but I still disagree with this decision.”

“As is your right,” said Elsa. 

“Hey, Elsa’s the strong’st lady ‘n th’ world, I think we’ll be f’ne.”

“You’re really overflowing with compliments today, aren’t you?”

“It’s cuz you’re amazing.” 

“Yes, well, so are you.” Elsa found her sister’s hand and squeezed, “now let’s get you cured, my love.” 

The women left Kai stammering with the carriage and stepped onto the city streets. The ground was heavy cobble, and clattered under foot. The air choked with ash. Around every new corner Elsa swore she saw another shadow, heard another voice, but when she checked behind her, glanced down an alley, she found nothing. Her nerves screamed in her spine. They’d come so far, it couldn’t be for nothing. 

The sun crawled down the sky as the sisters staggered into an empty town square. Elsa’s breath hitched in her throat, and Anna groaned against her shoulder. “Oh, sh’t.” 

Propped up in the middle of the road was a beast, a demon of fur and teeth and sinew crucified upon a wooden cross. Dozens of farm tools and weapons were strewn about at its feet. It looked fresh, its blood still wet. 

“Tha’s bad, ain’t it?” 

“Undoubtedly.”

Anna tugged at Elsa’s sleeve, and they locked eyes. She looked even paler, her face lined with fear. “Sho’ld we turn b’ck?” 

Elsa shook her head, unable to hide the tremble of her lower lip. “N-no. Let’s at least have a look around.” Anna would die.

She grunted, and pushed herself off Elsa’s shoulder. She hobbled towards the dead beast, and craned her neck to stare at it. She wrapped her arms around herself in a hug. Elsa found the way forward easily enough, another road leading under a bridge. She stepped towards it but was interrupted by a howl that froze her blood to ice. It sounded like a wail of bloodlust given form as it echoed over the city.

“Uh, Elsa?” She’d made a terrible mistake. 

“We’re leaving.” Elsa strode up to her sister and swept her up into her arms, the weight of her barely a feather. 

“Oop!” Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa’s neck, her breathing heavy. “Sounds goo’ to me!”

Elsa booked it from the square. She could fight, sure but if she did would Anna survive? The clap of her footfalls rang off the towering buildings as she ran. Her neck ached from whipping around, checking dark alleyways as they rushed past, glanced up towards the roofs. It didn’t matter what had made the sound, no matter how curious she was. They had to get out. Anna had to get out. 

“We’re almost there!” 

Elsa turned the corner, and stopped in her tracks. Beyond the gates, the Arendelle carriage was upturned. Circling it were three monstrous, hairy creatures skulking on all fours. Blood glistened upon their snouts, and Elsa recognized Kai’s opened torso strewn across the cobble, his insides dug out and spilled.

The horses were nowhere to be found. “Oh god,” Anna whispered, her eyes wide and white, “Kai!” 

No. No, no, no. What had she done? Elsa bared her teeth. The creatures had yet to see her and her sister; with a fierce stomp of her heel three ugly, jagged knives of ice erupted from the ground below the monsters in a burst of wintery magic. They shrieked as the spires pierced their centers and hauled them into the air, where they writhed and clawed at the solid, slippery spears below them for purchase.

“I think I’m g’nna faint.”

“Now where do we go?” Elsa said, her eyes wet with tears. She hadn’t time to grieve, let the Queen take over, do it for your sister. Survive. Feel, but feel later.

“No idea,” Anna said, her face buried in Elsa’s jacket, “but we gotta go s’mewhere or we’re dead!” 

“I won’t let that happen.” They couldn’t go forward, there might be more of them. The scent of blood was thick from Kai’s corpse, and Elsa didn’t want to stick around. They couldn’t go back to die in the claws of whatever beast lurked there, either. 

Left with little choice, Elsa turned 90 degrees from where she stood and darted down a dark alley, Anna tight in her arms. She barely weighed a thing.

“I’m s’ t’red, Elsie.” Anna’s eyes were half lidded, her mouth drooping open.

“I know, hang on!” They passed the backs of buildings, sewer entrances. Elsa pumped her legs, hurtling away from the violence that had crept into her life. Hissing rats scurried from her path in panic. 

“Hey Elsa, wh’n we get back,” Anna said, her voice but a whisper, “let’s g’t married.” 

The Queen forced herself to laugh. “W-What about Arendelle? I thought we decided they wouldn’t approve?”

Anna scoffed, and raised a trembling hand to caress Elsa’s cheek. “Fuck ‘em.” There was a note of finality in her voice, of acceptance, that Elsa refused to hear.

They cleared the alley and were thrust into the light of the setting sun against a wide, crooked street. The breath left Elsa’s lungs, for at once she saw the worn, faded sign of a clinic across the way, its windows unbroken and dimly lit. At the same time, just down the street to their left a mob of gangly, hunched over figures approached through a screen of haze. They growled and twitched, their hands too large for their bodies, their clothes a tatter of what they should have been. 

Elsa gunned for the clinic, bursting through the front door to an empty parlor. The candles were lit in their stands, and incense hit her like a wall. Her legs shook under her as she scanned the room. There, a couch. Elsa raced forward and set Anna down as carefully as she could upon the mottled furniture, then dashed for a wooden chair set against the far wall. She wedged it under the doorknob, blocking the entrance.

Elsa held her breath as she peeked out the window. “E-Elsa?” Anna rasped. The Queen held up a finger, and did not speak. 

The creatures stalked into view, their eyes blood shot or missing. They carried torches like a mob, passing without a second glance at the clinic. Dozens of them, burly and thin, armed with whatever they seemed to find. Behind them, dragged across the cobble in a smear of blood by the larger members, were four corpses of the same wolf creatures that had killed Kai.

They disappeared down the road, howls in the distance. Elsa waited, watching flies buzz about broken lampposts and the lines of the sunset dip further and further down. Her heart worked in her throat like a hammer. 

With a sign, Elsa turned back to her sister. She looked the same, haggard and tired, but at least she was lying down. All around them were doors and rusted gurneys stained with dried blood and other fluids Elsa didn’t recognize. A thin layer of dust covered the floor, which reassured Elsa’s heart.

“Are w’ okay?” Anna asked.

Elsa made her way over and kneeled before Anna, clearing her bangs from her eyes with a shaking hand. “I-I think so.”

“What’s happenin’ in th’s damned city?” 

Elsa shook her head, the weight of it all taught in the muscles of her back. “I don’t know.” She’d been such a fool. 

Anna grimaced, and stared at the ceiling. Tears pricked in the corners of her eyes, and Elsa’s soul sank. “I gu’ss this means no cure f’r me, then.” 

“No, hey,” Elsa stroked the girl’s cheek, marking her face with light kisses and eliciting a hoarse giggle, “we’re going to figure this out, I promise.” They’d walked into hell, but that wouldn’t stop her from saving her sister. Damned legends, damned city. They’d come so far. 

A creak of squeaky hinges. Elsa was on her feet in a flash, her magic whirling about her hands in flurry A man in a wheelchair sat in an open doorframe. He looked tired but clean, his eyes hidden by bandages and a large brimmed hat. 

“Oho,” the man said, “visitors?” His accent was thick, and Elsa had to pause a moment to catch his words.

“Elsa, is there some’ne there?” 

“Ahh, and foreigners, to boot. What do you know.” He wheeled a few inches forward. 

“Who are you?” Elsa asked, her eyes cold as glaciers, her back arched. 

“A blood minister, young miss, one o’ the last. Welcome. Your girl,” he cocked his head towards Anna, “did you come here for the healing?” 

Elsa stopped, and the magic vanished from her fingers. “Yes, we have. Can you help my sister?” Anna had held out so long. Elsa felt her pulse race as desperation and fear overwhelmed her. 

The man nodded, and turned himself around to roll back down a shadowy hall. The floor creaked as he went. “Yes, yes, one moment and I’ll get my tools.” 

Elsa glanced at Anna but she was out, unconscious or asleep she couldn’t tell. When the minister returned, he was wheeling before him a vat of thick orange blood and intravenous drip with a shining steel tip. He approached Anna and plucked up the needle with thin, skeletal hands. He glanced at Elsa, though she still couldn’t see his eyes he looked with.

“May I, miss?” Elsa bristled. She didn’t trust him, didn’t trust the city. “From the looks of it she’s on the way out.”

She was so desperate. “Please.” Elsa found Anna’s shoulder and squeezed with all the love she could muster.

With a deftness that betrayed feeble appearance, the minister found Anna’s vein and slipped in the needle. She shuddered in her sleep. “Let ‘er be, now.”

Elsa furrowed her brow. “That’s it?”

“Yep. Just let her rest, should be right as rain.” He smiled at her, a crooked, awful thing, and turned once more in his squeaky chair and wheeled himself from the room. 

For nigh on an hour, Elsa waited. Her muscles held enough tension to break stone. She drank in the breath leaving Anna’s chest, the flutter of her eyes under her lids. It had to work.

Another hour passed, and the evening became night. Howls of pain echoed across the city, some closer than others, and still Elsa sat trembling at her sister’s side. Idly, she stared into the vat of blood, and swore she could see the liquid writhing.

As Elsa began to fear she’d fallen into a nightmare, Anna stirred. She groaned, a throaty, guttural noise, and Elsa gripped her shoulders. “Hey, Anna! Anna, can you hear me?” The girl stiffened, and her eyes flew open. She let out a howl, tearing the cloth of the sofa with her nails. Elsa leapt back, her hands in front of her face. Anna rolled from the couch onto the floor, her back arced towards the ceiling.

She was panting. Elsa lowered her hands, and Anna’s back exploded in a geyser of red. It splattered the walls, the gurneys. She closed her eyes.

When she opened them, a snarling wolf-beast wearing her sister’s shredded clothes crouched before her on all fours. It opened its mouth, revealing rows and rows of dazzling knives.

Elsa’s chest hitched in a sob. She’d just wanted to save her sister. With a roar, Anna leapt across the rickety floorboards, her powerful jaws capturing the soft flesh of Elsa’s throat. Red ran like a river down her jacket and to the floor. The color fading from her skin, Elsa raised a trembling hand to caress the length of the beast’s muzzle. “I’m sorry.”

In the fading light, she heard the rapturous laughter of the minister carrying through the halls. Elsa cursed him as the last dregs of consciousness slipped away, her heart a storm of agony. Then Anna bit down, and she was gone.


End file.
